keine Angst
by Kahnah
Summary: Ein Oneshot der nach der Episode 'The prophecy'in Deutschland noch nicht erschienen spielt, es geht um den Tod von Ravens Mutter.RaexBB


_Keine Angst..._

"Das Portal wird geöffnet werden!" donnernd riss Trigons Stimme Raven aus dem Schlaf. Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn und sie atmete schwer. "Du kannst mich zwar vom Meditieren und Schlafen abhalten, aber ich werde dir trotzdem nicht helfen!" wisperte sie mehr zur Beruhigung als der Drohung willen.

Sie konnte sich ihren Vater fasst bildlich vorstellen - die vier roten Augen leicht verengt, der Mund zu einem grässlichen schadenfrohem Lachen verzogen; eine Grimasse die eindeutig sagen sollte: 'Und was willst du dagegen tun?'

Die Empathin lies den Kopf in ihre Hände sinken. "Ich finde einen Weg, ich schwöre es!" rief sie verzweifelt aus, beruhigte sich aber schlagartig als einige Bücher aus dem Regal fielen. Da sie solange nicht mehr meditiert hatte, waren ihre Kräfte dementsprechend instabil.

Plötzlich spürte sie vor der Tür eine Aura. Die Gesichter ihrer Freunde tauchen vor ihrem geistigem Auge auf, der Schock darüber, dass sie Trigons Tochter war, die Erschütterung über das baldige Ende der Welt. Nein, Raven brauchte jetzt Ruhe, sie konnte diesen Blicken nicht mehr stand halten!

In der Form ihres großen, schwarzen Raben flog sie geradewegs durch das Fenster hindurch, auf die Bucht hinzu. Dort wo das Wasser sanft gegen den Stein schlug verwandelt sie sich zurück und lies sich nieder.

Als große goldene Scheibe spiegelte sich der Mond im Wasser, seufzend blickte das Mädchen ihr eigenes Spiegelbild an. Bleiche Haut und kurz geschnittenes blaues Haar - nichts besonderes.

Neben sich selbst sah Raven einen Falken vorsichtig landen, die großen Augen sahen sie an. Obwohl es dunkel wahr konnte sie sich denken, welche Farbe der Vogel hatte.

"Warum verfolgst du mich?" Anstelle des Vogels saß nun ein Junge mit spitzen Ohren und grüner Haut. Er war etwas kleiner als sie und ein Zahn stand verräterisch hervor.

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht wieder weggehst." Raven hob kurz den Blick, senkte ihn aber schnell wieder als die Erinnerung an Azarah wieder kamen. Schnell beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln. "Warum hast du vor meiner Tür gestanden?"

Beastboy lachte verlegen auf. "Nun ja, ich hab gemerkt das du schlecht geträumt hattest und hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Die Neugier der Empathin war geweckt: "Wie kannst du das spüren?"

"Ist irgendeine Tiereigenschaft von mir, ich merke auch wenn jemand sehr traurig ist." Er warf ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zu, dem sie auswich.

Sie kannte das Gefühl von den Träumen anderer geweckt zu werden nur zu gut. Seit ihrem Geburtstag wachte Robin meist durch Träume von Slade auf, aber auch den anderen Titans ging es genauso, doch besonders Beastboy plagten Alpträume ziemlich oft, er riss sie häufig aus dem Schlaf. Raven hatte ihn nie darauf angesprochen, da der Verwandler sowieso kaum etwas über sich erzählte.

Der grüne Junge räusperte sich vernehmlich und ihr wurde peinlich bewusst, dass sie minutenlang stumm geradeaus geschaut hatte.

"Also, wo warst du als diese gruselige Bibliothek durchsucht haben?" Raven wandte sich erneut ab, doch Beastboy wartete einfach. Schließlich seufzte sie schwer. "Ich war in der Dimension Azarah - meiner Heimat."

"Dude! Warum hast du uns nichts mitgebracht? Und warum kommt mir das Wort Azarah so bekannt vor?"

Sie stöhnte auf. "Dir kommt das Wort so bekannt vor, weil es ein Teil meines Mantras ist."

"Oh, jetzt wo du es sagst..."

Raven stand auf, vielleicht konnte sie so weiteren lästigen Fragen entgehen.

"Wie ist es nach all den Jahren wieder nach hause zu kommen?", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken. "Wie sieht es in Azarah aus?"

Sie blieb stumm. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären das ihre einst so prachtvolle Heimat ein Flammenmeer war? Das ihr Vater alles dafür tat, um ihr jegliche Hoffnung zu nehmen.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, als sie sich zum gehen umwandte.

"Hast du herausgefunden wie man die Prophezeiung stoppt?" Raven konnte die grünen Augen auf ihrem Rücken spüren als sie sich an das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter erinnerte.

"Wir können nicht dagegen tun. Das Versprechen deiner Geburt war absolut." "Ich glaube dir nicht! Es muss einen Weg geben!", und für einen Moment war sie wieder das Kind, welches sie nie sein durfte: "Ich will das nicht sein, ich will ihm nicht helfen..." Die traurigen Augen von Arella ruhten auf ihr.

Beastboys Worte rissen sie aus der Erinnerung. "Raven, was ist geschehen?" Er stand nun neben ihr, die Hand beschwichtigend auf ihrer Schulter. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen alles allein durch zu stehen, sie kamm nicht damit klar, dass ihr Vater alles was sie sich aufbaute, vernichtete.

Sie murmelte tonlos: "Azarah ist zerstört worden und meine Mutter... sie ist..."

Schließlich fielen die Tränen doch, ein Schluchzen durch fuhr sie als Raven zusammen brach. "Trigon hat meine Mutter getötet! Er hat alle umgebracht!" schrie sie. Wenige Meter neben den beiden fielen große Felsen ins Wasser, auch die Stelle an der sie standen wackelte bedrohlich.

Beastboy lies sich neben sie sinken und nahm Raven behutsam in die Arme. Während sie gegen seine Schulter weinte, wiegte er sie wie ein kleines Kind vor und zurück.

"Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen." murmelte das Mädchen immer wieder. "Ist schon gut Rae, wir werden ihn besiegen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen das irgendjemand dir etwas antut." Sie sah ihn von unten an. Ihre Augen trafen sich. "Versprichst du es?" fragte sie unsicher als sie ein paar Tränen weg wischte. "Ich versprech es.", er drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich. "Keine Angst."


End file.
